Secret First Date
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Ferb has finally asked a girl on a date. Phineas doesn't know who it is, nor does the girls best friend. Why are the two being so secertive about the date? Well you have to read to find out. this fiction takes place after Admittance and Partners, and Before Pool Soaked


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs**__**.**__** Rated T for swearing**_

**A/N: This story takes place after Partners and Admittance and before Pool Soaked. This story is reference to in The Accident.**

Gretchen had a little more than twenty mintues left in her shift. Ferb Flecther had come by earlier to inquire when they could get together and plan out their assigment. Katie and Irving were still in a corner booth, kissing every so often. Gretchen rolled her eyes, as if she wasn't a spectator to one date already. Speaking of being a spectator of a date, Gretchen's phone buzzed. She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket.  
'BST DATE EVR', read the text from Isabella.  
Gretchen sighed in irritation and closed her phone. Fifteen more mintues before her shift ended. She worked the 9 am to 3 pm shift tomorrow.  
Her shift finally ended. She went into the back and clocked out.  
"See you tomorrow Mr. Johnson" Gretchen said to the blonde haired young man.  
"Gretchen, I have told you to just call me Jeremy" Jeremy Johnson responded, "Phineas and Ferb do"  
"No can do, at least in the workplace" Gretchen replied with a smile, "But any way see you tomorrow when I report in for work."  
"Okay then" Jeremy said.  
Gretchen grabbed her backpack and bike helment out of her employee locker. She placed her Mr. Slushy Dwag weiner hat inside her locker. She went outside and unchained her bike. She pulled it free from the bike rack. She proceeded to wrap the chain around the handle bars. She strapped her helment down and rode her bike home.  
She arrived at her house. She dismounted her bike and chained it up to the metal pole that was inside the front gate. She strapped her helment to the frame of the bike. As she headed for the front door, digging in her pockets for her keys. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. Gretchen instinctively dropped her backpack and swung her right hand at the person who came up behind her. The person ducked quickly.  
"Whoa Gretchen it's me Ferb" The British youth yelped as he toppled over.  
"Hell Ferb, I could have seriously hurt you" Gretchen commented helping the green haired boy up.  
"Sorry, I didn't know when you got off of work and I wanted to ask you a something" Ferb replied as Gretchen stooped down and grabbed her back pack.  
"Well come on in as soon as I get this stupid door unlocked" Gretchen commented as they heard a metallic click as the mechanism unlocked.  
Ferb followed the chestnut colored hair girl in to her house. A large German Shepard stood up and cocked it's head looking at the youth. Gretchen tossed her backpack on to the couch a flipped the lights on in the kitchen. Most of the lights in the living room had come on when Gretchen had clapped a few moments ago. The German Shepard laid its ears back as it was staring Ferb down.  
"Okay Geist that's enough" Gretchen told the dog.  
"That's Geist" Ferb commented surprised, Geist cocked her head when Ferb said her name. (**A/N: Geist = Ghost in German, Geist is in Fireside Illness, but Fireside Illness is not in this continuity**)  
"Yeah, she is trained as a guard dog" Gretchen replied.  
"How old is she now" Ferb inquired  
"Five years old now, now what was it that you wanted to ask me" Gretchen responded.  
"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow" Ferb asked pulling out a Sweet Pea flower.  
"What" Gretchen said, taken off guard.  
"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow" Ferb repeated, starting to turn red as he gave Gretchen the Sweet Pea.  
"Yes" Gretchen answered, taking the flower and turning a bright red as well, "I get off work at three"  
"Okay see you at five then" Ferb answered.  
"Okay then see you tomorrow then Ferb" Gretchen responded, and then watched Ferb as he walked home.  
Geist cocked her head at her master. Gretchen bent down and petted the Shepard's big fluffy head.  
"I can't believe that I just got a date with Ferb," Gretchen siad to Geist, "I mean I have liked him for a while now, but since last year, I wasn't sure that he liked me in the same way, and then six months ago when Izzy dragged me with her on her date with Phineas, well that made it really awkward between Ferb and I"  
Geist wagged her tail making a dull thudding sound againist the hard wood floor. Gretchen stood up, Geist followed Gretchen into the kitchen.  
Gretchen's phone rang Lady Gaga's Just Dance.  
"Hello" Gretchen answered the phone, She listened to her mom on the other end, "Okay that's fine mom, yeah the dogs will keep me safe, all right see you on Monday"  
Gretchen hung up the phone. She checked Geist's free feeder. She refilled Geist's five gallon waterer. Gretchen washed her hands and made herself a turkey and colby jack cheese sandwitch with cheddar and sour cream chips.  
When she finish her sandwitch and chips, her cell phone rang again. This time it was a pop version of the Fireside Girls Anthem. Gretchen smiled as she knew exactly who it was.  
"Hey Izzy, how did your date go" Gretchen answered her phone.  
"Great" Isabella answered, and Gretchen rolled her eyes, she already knew what Izzys answer would be, the same one since their first date on which mentioned before, Gretchen was dragged onto by Izzy but Ferb was dragged on it by Phineas.  
"Nice, so you two are going on a date tomorrow right" Gretchen inquired.  
"Yes Phineas is taking me to an Amusement Park" Isabella answered  
"Don't tell me The Old Abandoned Amusement Park" Gretchen commented chuckling slightly.  
The Amusement Park had been bought by company two years ago. They had been revamping the rides and atractions. The Fireside Girls had been to The Old Abandoned Amusement Park when they were younger and before the company had bought it. The troop had gone there to get a rare Maracanut Tree for the sap, which they did for Phineas and Ferb. They didn't damage the small tree and when they returned the next day to the micro climate it grew in, they had replanted it. There were many trees now, and the tree became a protected speices. The Company that had bought The Old Abandoned Amusement park had expanded the park so that it covered the entire hillside. Some of the rides and atractions had been built by Phineas, Ferb and The Fireside Girls, and in exchange for having built some of the rides they had gotten lifetime passes to The Old Abandoned Amusement Park.  
"Yeah that is where he is taking me, and besides they have planted a few Maracanut Trees along the edges of the park, all of them stemming from the tree we replanted" Isabella replied.  
"You guys had strapped me to Adyson again for that expidtion," Gretchen grumbled.  
"Hey it was easier to have you at the bottom of the chain as you had most of the equipment strapped to your back and you were the lightest as well" Isabella stated, coming out of Phineas land for a few moments.  
"You do realized that if Addy had fallen, I would've too" Gretchen pointed out.  
"Adyson can rock climb just fine it just she was/is a magnet for accidents" Isabella replied, "Any way Phineas said will stop by Mr. Slushy Dwag before we go at eleven"  
"Ok Izzy" Gretchen commented  
"Talk to you tomorrow" Isabella said stifling a yawn.  
"Okay Izzy talk to you tomorrow" Gretchen replied with a glance at the clock.  
Gretchen went to bed shortly after hanging up her cell phone. Geist slept at the foot of Gretchen bed as Geist had done since she was a puppy.

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzzzt! Gretchen's hand slammed down on her alarm clock. Gretchen grabbed her glasses off of her nightstand and put them on. She rolled out of bed and let Geist, and Rue and Blitz outside. Rue was a red Doberman Pincher, and Blitz was a black German Shepard. While the dogs were outside, Gretchen took a shower letting the water wake her up fully. Gretchen quickly dried off and got dressed for work. She cooked herself a chocolate poptart **(A/N: A little ha-ha for a friend of mine on the P&F Wiki)**. She let the dogs back inside and locked up the doors. The dogs had indoor/outdoor access with a doggie door.  
She unchained her bike. She then wrapped the chain around her handle bars. She put on her helment and rode her bike to Mr. Slushy Dwag. She put her bike in the bike rack and quickly chained it up. Gretchen entered her employee idenification number in the keypad next to the door. The key pad had been added the day before Gretchen had started working at Mr. Slushy Dwag, because many of the resturants in other cities in the Tri-State area had been broken into and vandalized.  
"Hello Mr. Johnson" Gretchen called out as she went in to the employee locker room.  
She replaced the Mr. Slushy Dwag weiner hat with her bike helment. She washed her hands and went to her post as cashier. She didn't have to wait long until her first customer came in the front door.  
"Hello welcome to Mr. Slushy Dwag may I take your order" Gretchen said, "Oh hey Buford, Hey Baljeet"  
"Hello Gretchen" The huge pale bully said gruffly, while holding the young Indian man in a headlock.  
"Oh hello" Baljeet said in his disinctive accent, looking up struggling to get out of the headlock.  
"Buford I recommend you let Baljeet go, and let me guess two classic Slushy sets for you Buford and a classic set for you Baljeet" Gretchen commented.  
"Exactly you got it right and all three with lemonade" Buford replied, releasing Baljeet from the headlock.  
"Okay so that will be $23.50" Gretchen said.  
Buford gave Gretchen $15.25 and Baljeet paid $8.25.  
"Okay then $23.50 exactly" Gretchen said, "Here is your recipt"  
Gretchen chuckled as the two young men started aruging about Baljeet's crush on Ginger Hirano. She quickly filled the order. The burly Football player rolled his eyes as the Indian youth started rattling off why he couldn't tell Ginger how much he liked her.  
"Baljeet, The food is ready" Buford grunted grabbing the tray and grabbing Baljeet by his collar.  
Gretchen chuckled as she watched the two kept busy with customers until 10:55 am. She glanced at her watch, five more enough five mintues later Phineas and Isabella came in to Mr. Slushy Dwag. They were followed by Ferb.  
"Hey Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, you guys ordering?" Gretchen inquired.  
"Yeah just give us three Classic Slushy Jr. Sets" Phineas said  
"Okay that will be twenty even" Gretchen said after she finished punching in the order.  
"Here you go" Phineas said giving the exact amount.  
"You didn't have to pay for me Phineas" Ferb commented.  
"You won the bet the other day" Phineas replied, "And besides I own you form last week"  
"Oh yeah I prevented you from getting run over by the lacrosse team" Ferb said.  
"The guys on the lacrosse team might I point out," Gretchen said as she finished with fixing the order.  
"Right the guys on the Lacrosse team" Ferb amended with a nod at Gretchen, whom blushed a bright red.  
Isabella caught the expression on Gretchens face and gave her an amused inquiring look. Gretchen glanced over at Isabella, and shook her head.  
Within a half hour Phineas, Ferb and Isabella left. A few hours later when Gretchen got off work she found a surprise waiting for her outside the backdoor. It was Ferb.  
"Give me heart failure why don't you" Gretchen commented as Ferb had popped basically out of nowhere.  
"I am sorry didn't mean to startle you" Ferb replied.  
"Its all right Ferb I know you didn't mean to" Gretchen commented as she unchained her bike.  
"Let me guess you want to get changed before we meet back up" Ferb inquired  
"Yes, my work uniform is not exactly the statement I want to make outside of work" Gretchen replied with a nod.  
Gretchen and Ferb heard a distinct buzzing sound coming from Gretchen's pocket. Gretchen let out an irritated sigh and then dug her cell phone from her pocket. It was another text from Isabella about her date with Phineas at The Old Abandoned Amusement Park. Gretchen groaned and rolled her eyes at the picture text which depicted the raven haired girl and the familiar red headed boy standing in line at The Temple of Sap ride. Ferb looked at her with an amused expression before his phone buzzed as well. He had recived the same text from Phineas, while the text Gretchen recived was from Isabella.  
"Ah so Izzy is sending you texts as well" Ferb inquired  
"Yes, I will see you later Ferb, I have to get home otherwise the dogs will start chewing the baseboards" Gretchen responded, "Don't be late"  
It was about two hours later when Isabella and Phineas returned, as Isabella had been threw up upon on the rollercoaster. So Phineas decided that they were going to take a break and get changed for the eveing. Phineas noticed something was up with Ferb. Isabella was webchatting with Gretchen when Isabella noticed something was up with Gretchen.  
"Ferb what are you doing" Phineas asked his brother, who was digging through the closet.  
"Nothing" Ferb said, he was trying to find his favorite tennis shoes, to prepare for his first date.  
"You are up to something, tell me" Phineas said.  
"No because you will tell Isabella" Ferb replied, having found his favorite pair of tennis shoes he proceeded to put them on, as he had a date with someone and he didn't want Phineas and his girlfriend, Isabella to interfere.  
"So if I promise you that I won't tell Isabella will you tell me?" Phineas asked  
"No" Ferb answered, "I will tell you when I get back ok?"  
"Fine" Phineas grumbled  
-Meanwhile…  
"Come on tell me Gretchen" Isabella said, she was sitting at her computer, the two girls were web chatting.  
"No Izzy, not going to tell you" Gretchen responded, bobbing in and out of the webcams view.  
"Why not?" Isabella asked  
"Because you will tell Phineas and Phineas will tell Ferb" Gretchen said, even though she was about to go on her first date with Ferb, but she didn't want to be bugged by constant texts from her best friend.  
"If I promise not to tell Phineas will you tell me" Isabella asked  
"No," Gretchen said then hearing the doorbell ring, "I will give you a call later"  
"Fine Gretchen talk with you later" Isabella said closing her window.  
Ferb picked Gretchen up at the prearranged time.  
"So where are we going Ferb" Gretchen inquired of her date.  
"To the park, no one goes there for dates now because of the reopening of the amusement park" Ferb said quietly.  
"At least we wont be bothered, and that is good" Gretchen commented.  
It was now that she noticed Ferb was carrying a picnic basket. She looked inquiring at him and he smiled at her.  
"You know I didn't know that you were going to say yes" Ferb stated quietly, "Now I know that you and I feel the same way about one another"  
"And what Mr. Fletcher are you implying" Gretchen inquired of the British youth.  
"I want you to be my girlfriend" Ferb said quietly.  
"What makes you think you have to ask" Gretchen asked him.  
"I can not tell if you are being serious or not" Ferb commented with a slight chuckle.  
"You already know the answer to the girlfriend question Ferb, I think you have known it since we got dragged on Phineas and Isabella's first date" Gretchen stated  
"Truer words have never been spoken" Ferb said smiling broadly.  
Ferb rolled out a huge blanket. They enjoied their peace and enjoyed their picnic style dinner. They laid on their backs pointing out their favorite constellations.  
"This is the best first date ever Ferb" Gretchen said leaning her head against her shoulder.  
"Yes, Yes it is" Ferb said and looked at Gretchen, who removed her head from his shoulder and smiled at him.  
He took her by the chin and lightly kissed her. She blushed and then kissed him back.  
"Your reaction is a lot calmer than I thought it would be" Ferb said.  
"You should know me better than that" Gretchen responded.

**End….Reviews?**


End file.
